In The End
by Ms.M
Summary: The last weeks in office and onward from CJ's point of viewDannyCJ and Ensemble Finished
1. Chapter One

TITLE: IN THE END

DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended.

First posted: Jan 2004

FEEDBACK: YES PLEASE!.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This idea came from a quote of Timothy Busfield about Danny "comeing back for CJ." The idea grew from there after I did some research on Dee Dee Myers and her husband. So here is one of the ideas I came up with (The long one apparently)

SUMMARY: If they can't be together because she's the Press Secretary what would happen when she's no longer the Press Secretary?

-------

I will be the answer

At the end of the line

I will there for you

While you take the time

In the burning of uncertainty

I will be your solid ground

I will hold the balance

If you can't look down

If it takes my whole life

I won't break, I won't bend

It will all be worth it

Worth it in the end Cause I can only tell you what I know

That I need you in my life

And when the stars have all gone out

You'll still be burning so bright

Cast me gently Into morning

For the night has been unkind

Take me to a place so holy

That I can wash this from my mind 

The memory of choosing not to fight

If it takes my whole life

I won't break, I won't bend

It will all be worth it

Worth it _in the end_

'Cause I can only tell you what I know

That I need you in my life

And when the stars have all burned out

You'll still be burning so bright

Cast me gently Into morning

For the night has been unkind

**Answer**

_Sarah McLauchlan_

It was cold. Hell, it was January and only two more weeks and counting 'til the end of the Bartlet administration and the end to another page in history. Toby entered the West Wing shaking the snow off his boots and looking much like a frozen version of himself. "My God! It's so cold out there I think my saliva is frozen to the roof of my mouth.

"Hey Toby."Josh met him at the door and walked him toward his office.

"I'm serious. He ran his tongue over the roof of his month. "Hell is_ not_ a big pit of fire, but a giant snow drift with a wind chill.

"Yeah, I heard it's like two degrees out there." Josh responded. Toby just gave him a look.

"You're not helping. "Toby entered his office and Josh was about to walk away when Toby exited again in an irate state.

AOk, who took my baseball? Don't play dumb. I know someone here took it! Toby got nothing back but blank looks. A Funny, Funny. He paused. AI know you all think it's fun to play tricks on me because you feel there's no real threat of retribution. But, just because I can't do anything here... in the White House... does not mean I won't track you all down and make your lives a living hell. Again Toby got nothing from his people. AYou are not supposed to play pranks on me. It's for the next administration, not me. You're supposed to take all the R's off the keyboards, or short sheet the President's bed--! Fed up Toby walked back into his office and slammed the door.

Josh turned his back to Toby's office and palmed a bill to Toby's assistant. "Here's a five, get yourself some crazy glue and glue everything to his desk, on me. "

Next, Josh saught the attention of CJ, who entered the office from the cold. "CJ!" He yelled, catching up with her.

"Man. It's so cold out there I think my saliva froze to the roof of my mouth," CJ remarked.

"Wait. What? Did you talk with Toby outside?

"No? Is he here yet? She looked around.

"Ok. That was weird. " He took a moment. " It's a good thing we're breaking up the "Old'Gang" We're beginning to sound alike.

"Old Gang?"

"Except, of course, for me..."

"Old Gang, what are we a Fatty Arbuckle short?"

"Cause, you know, I'll be here. Keeping the flame alive. Yep, moving into the big office. Getting the big window... " Josh's ego was in full force.

"Alright already. We all know you're going to be the new Chief of Staff! Josh put his arms up in a rallying of support gesture to the troops."

"Chief of Staff! Chief of staff!"

"Ok about four weeks ago it was borderline cute..."

"Now?"

"I want to throw you off the Truman Balcony."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get the troops excited, get things going. " There was an awkward silence as they stopped talking, but Josh kept following her down the hallway.

"Can I help with something, Josh?"

"Nothing. I have nothing to do."

"Glad I could be of assistance, " she said with sarcasm. What other way could she put it?

"You know it's _Our Gang_ right, not "Old Gang?""

"What?"

"When you were trying to make a reference to my "Old Gang" reference..."

"Can I make a reference to a reference?" she said jokingly.

"I just mean..."

"I know, Josh. It was an attempt at a joke."

"And Fatty Arbuckle wasn't in _Our Gang_. _Our Gang_ was one of the Hal Roach comedies. You know Spanky, the kid with the hair problem... They rounded a corner to CJ's office. Josh held onto the edge as they did.

"Yes, she said telling Josh in her tone she wasn=t stupid. AYand Fatty Arbuckle was the one who..."

"Was accused of Murder.."

"I knew that."

"How you could confuse an accused murderer with family entertainment is beyond me," he said in his sarcastic condescending tone.

"Can I help you Josh?! Can I help you in some way?"

"I told you. I have nothing to do."

By this time CJ had made it to her office and taken her messages from Carol.

"Stop following me Josh! "CJ yelled back at him, but Josh ignored her.

"Hello, Carol." Josh responded to Carol.

"Hello, Josh," Carol said with a sly smile as he followed CJ into her office. Josh noticed CJ's office was far from packed.

"What? Do we have to get you a big ball of yarn to keep you occupied...," she yelled to him from behind her desk.

"You haven't packed you office yet?" Josh looked around.

"I can't work out of boxes. It makes me antsy when I can't find anything. How do you do it? " She looked at her messages.

"What? I have one box on my desk with all my important stuff..."

"So you just keep everything in one box and you packed the rest?," she said with a tinge of anger, really wondering how he did it.

"Yep."

"Your date book, transition information...?"

"Yep, Yep. All set."

"Your Inaugural Ball tickets.... "CJ was searching for anything he might have forgotten. Or at least would make him think he did. Josh went white.

"DONNA!" Josh walked out of her office as CJ organized some papers on her desk and tried her best not to laugh. Before Josh was clear of the doorway to Carol's office, he was distracted by a man entering with a large vase of flowers.

"Ohh, flowers, " Josh said making a one-eighty back into CJ's office.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the attention span of a gnat?

"No, but I have been told I resemble a Jewish Robert Redford, " he joked as he sat down on CJ's couch.

"Thank you, "CJ told the man as she reached for the card and he left.

"Why do you get flowers? I don't get flowers, Josh whined looking at the three other vases on the floor of her office.

"'Cause I'm a girl and you're a boy. That's why, " she said in a flirtatious way.

"Whoa, that's a little bit sexist?"

"And your a little bit rock and roll, "she smirked.

"And what you said was still sexist so don't deflect me with _Donnie and Marie_ humor."

"Well... "CJ was stuck in a corner. "It is... but since I really like flowers, let's just pretend, for the moment, it isn't. " CJ took the card out of its envelope.

"So, who are they from?" Josh said in a very motherly tone.

"When did you become such a Yenta?," she said fingering the card.

"When did you start using words like Yenta?" CJ looked at the card.

"Who's it from?" Josh spoke, but CJ never looked at him.

"The reporter from the _A.P."_ she said placing the card back in its envelope and stuffing it into her back pocket. She looked up and stared at Josh making himself comfortable in her office. "As much as I enjoy discussing the finer points of silent comedy and feminism with you Josh..."

"Don't forget Yiddish expressions, " he chimed in.

"I have work to do!"

"Actually, _Our Gang _comedies weren't silent...."

"Josh! What's wrong with you? What do you want?!"

"I have nothing to do, " Josh said in a little boy way.

"You were serious about that!? she paused for a brief moment. "Go find your inaugural tickets!"

"Ahh....I can do that later." He placed his hands behind his head. Carol entered CJ's office.

"Leave Joshua. Leave my office now. Find something to do. Bug Toby. Count the ceilings tiles in your office if you have to, I don't care. Just get out!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm leaving. Where did your good mood go?

"Out Josh! she pointed.

Carol passed Josh as he left CJ's office. "Oh, another delivery... Who's this one from?" Carol asked.

CJ looked preoccupied and it took her a moment to respond. "What? Oh, it's from the reporter from _the Times_." She looked up at Carol.

"Hey. I thought you said it was the _A.P." _Josh spoke from behind Carol's head.

"Leave Josh. "CJ yelled, getting her papers in order."Oh, and Carol, can you see if Danny Concannon is in the Press Room?

"Yeah.".

"Hey, I can do that," Josh yelled from the outer office, almost jumping up to be seen.

"Go away, Josh!"

"Carol, close the door behind you would you?

"Yeah. Carol shut the door, leaving herself and Josh in front of the closed door.

"You got flowers too?" he said motioning toward the flowers on her desk.

"Yes." She walked behind her desk.

"All I get are muffins." Carol smiled at him. "Small ones, the kind that have no purpose whatsoever. There was a large pause between then. "You know I'm going the new Chief of Staff?

"Yes," she smiled with a sly grin. She was humoring him.

Josh, noting the awkwardness of the moment, paused before leaving his last remark. "Well, "I'm so glad we had this time together."" Josh walked off. "Donna!," he yelled.

"What?" Donna appeared from nowhere scaring Josh to half to death.

"How do you do that? He grabbed his heart. "I need you to go through all the boxes in my office and look for my Inaugural Ball tickets." They walked toward his office.

"There are about eight hundred boxes in your office..."

"There are not eight hundred boxes in my office."

"I was hyperbolizing."

"Hyperbolizing?"

"Get a dictionary, Josh."

"I know what it means. I just.... don't use it in a sentence..."

"If you don't use it in a sentence, what's the point of having it in your vocabulary?"

"Are you going to look for them or not!?"

"You had to pack everything up early didn't you? And now, I'm the one who has have go through all those boxes for your tickets.

"Oh, come on. We packed early because we're excited. He put his hands up in a rallying position again.

"Yeah, I know, she said with total lack of enthusiasm. "Chief of staff, Chief of Staff."

Donna walked away, but Josh still tried to get the enthusiasm going for himself. He raised his arms up, as he had for days, in a rallying position. "Chief of Staff." He said under his breath getting louder and louder on each phrasing. "Chief of staff, Chief of Staff!" And with his final, "Staff" a large paper ball hit him in the side of the head. He turned in the direction from which it came, "Hey I saw that! Who did that?! Who did that?!" And he was off to find the culprit.

----

CJ sat at her desk and stared at the card in her hand. She was interrupted by Carol's knock on the door. CJ told her to come in.

"Danny's not supposed to be back until next week. Carol hung onto the doorway.

"Next week? I thought he was coming back to cover our final weeks?"

"His office says he's not coming back 'til next week.

"Ok," she shrugged it off. "Thanks Carol." Carol closed the door. CJ leaned back in her chair and looked at the card and read it again to herself: "Eight years is a long time to wait. --Danny. "

CJ smiled and took another look at the flowers. They were beautiful. Sterling roses. She looked at the card and then up again as she smirked and bit her lip. She hadn't seen Danny in almost two years. With things being so busy, it had barely crossed her mind that her days as Press Secretary were really coming to a close. Did the card mean what she thought it meant? She picked up the phone to call him, but placed the phone down before she could dial. What if it didn't mean what she thought?

A WEEK LATER: LAST WEEK IN THE WHITE HOUSE.

CJ looked at herself in a small mirror on her desk.

"They're ready for you, " Carol said as she knocked on the door.

"Be right there." Carol walked away.

CJ glossed her lips and patted them together before standing up and flattening down her hair. She took one more look at her entire body before shoving the mirror into her drawer. She took a breath and walked out of the door, taking a folder from Carol and walking toward the press room

"Hey there, Joshua. Joshy old boy. The Josh man," she said spotting him.

"Wow, the good mood returns?" Josh walked with her for a spell.

"Yeah, I am in a good mood." She seemed surprised at herself. AI don=t know why, but I am?

"Are you wearing lip gloss? "He looked at her with surprise.

"Maybe. " She adjusted the folder in her arms.

"You're wearing lip gloss?"

"So I'm wearing lip gloss?," she defended herself.

"No. It's fine. It's just different."

She stopped, pausing their walk to the Press Room. "Different, as in it makes me look weird. Or different because I don't usually wear it?" she said, showing how vulnerable it made her feel.

"Different because you don't usually wear it at the office. Josh didn't know how to react.

"Oh."

"I'm just not used to it, that's all. " They started to walk again.

"It makes me feel feminine. Can't a women want to feel feminine once in awhile?"

"To each her own." Josh paused. "So, why are you all dolled up?"

"I'm wearing lip gloss, I'm not _dolled _up." CJ entered the room to the flashes of bulbs.

"Hello everyone," she said placing her folder on the podium. "And welcome to the last Monday of the Bartlet Administration." She smiled and looked over at Danny's seat in the fourth row, but no Danny. Her smile diminished a little on the inside, but she was good at not showing her true feelings.

LATER THAT WEEK.

Josh ran into CJ's office. "CJ, you have to come see this. Someone crazy glued all of Toby's things to his desk...

"In a second, " she said, her head in her papers.

"Ok, but your gonna miss all the good stuff." He began to walk out.

"Josh?" she called after him taking off her glasses and putting them on her desk.

"Yeah?" Josh placed his hands around the threshold of the door.

"Do you still get E-mails from Danny?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Have you heard from him lately?" she fished.

"Yeah, last week?"

"Oh," she paused. C.J went back to her work momentarily, but then back to Josh.

"Did he mention when he was coming back? "Josh was half way out when he heard her question.

"Why don't you call him, CJ?"

"No. It's ok." She went back to her work. "I was told he was coming back this week. I wanted a head count for the speech tonight.

"Ok," he paused. "We're going live at eight?"

"Yup. Just in time to preempt _Must See TV_."

"Ok." Josh started to leave. AI invited him to the thing on Friday.

"Who?" she looked up

"Danny. I invited him to stop by and have a drink with us on Friday..."

"Great," she said with no emotion, going back to her work.

"CJ?"

"Josh I really need to get this done." She didn't look at him.

"Sure." He took a last look at her and walked away.

"CJ." Carol knocked on the door.

"Yeah."

"You ready?"

"What?"

"Two o'clock briefing?"

"Yeah." CJ placed her glasses on the desk and picked up the papers she had been reading. Carol followed her down the hall.

"There's a new guy in the room."

"New guy? Well if that's not coming late to the party, I don't know what is," she said dryly.

"From _the Post_," Carol said, making CJ stop in the hall.

"That's Danny's paper?"

"I know."

"Danny's not covering our final days?" She was floored.

"That's what they said," she said defensively.

"Well...that.... S"he took a breath. "What's his name?" she said deflated.

"His name?"

"His name. The new guy?"

"Preston Triantayllopu."

"Trianta what!"

"Triantayllopu."

"Triana----whatever is the name I have to remember for two days of work."

"You have to remember it, I have to spell it."

CJ took a breath. "His name couldn't be John Smith could it?" she said sarcastically as she pushed her way into the room.

FRIDAY: FINAL PRESS BRIEFING.

"Ok everyone," C.J smiled out at the entire Press room. AIf there aren=t anymore questions? She looked around and saw Danny's empty seat. "Then I'm going to have a drink and a very long nap. She picked up her folder. "That's a full lid." She smiled and the whole Press room stood, giving her a good bye clap. She smiled, nodding her head thankfully. CJ looked toward the door to see her colleagues, Josh, Toby, and Leo applauding her.

SATURDAY MORNING.

"Hey up and at 'em." Josh roused CJ who had fallen asleep on her couch.

"What? Huh?"CJ awoke, groggy with a little bit of a hangover.

"Did you sleep here last night?" Josh asked even though it was obvious.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She sat up and held her head.

"We wondered were you went last night? You just disappeared."

"When did I disappear?"

"Around midnight, I guess."

"I left the party at midnight?" It took her a moment to recall. "Oh, I remember. I came in here to get....oh I fell asleep! What did I miss?" she wined.

"Well, Toby took a lamp shade and put it on his head," Josh said with his joking manner.

"Josh!"

"Hey you weren't there. You don't know."

"I missed it, " she said deflated and ignoring Josh. "I missed the party, " she was so disappointed.

"Oh, come on. There'll be other parties." He walked toward the door. "It's moving day. Time to ship out." He passed the door. "Keep that wagon train a ridin'". And he was gone. CJ slowly walked toward her doorway and noticed Carol out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey boss," she said.

"I feel like I've been hit in the face by a giant led skillet.

"I told you that fourth glass of Champaign was a bad idea."

"I had four glasses of Champaign?"

"And about three beers."

"Oh...:" CJ held her head.

"I'll go get you a cup of coffee."

"Yes please." CJ looked up at Carol and noticed a small vase of flowers. "I thought you sent all the flowers to the children's hospital?"

"I did. These just came for me today. For me. They're from Danny."

"Danny sent you flowers?"

"Yeah, isn't that nice? She smiled and began to walk away.

"Oh, he sent me flowers too, ya know," she yelled.

"I know."

"How do you know? I didn't..."

"You already got flowers from the _A.P._ and _the Times_..." she smiled and walked away knowing what she knew about her and Danny.

"Oh."

"I'll get you that coffee." Carol walked away.

"Well....mine are bigger, "she yelled. "Oww.." she silently squealed and held her head. "Too loud." Carol brought CJ her coffee.

"I'll start with the heavy boxes." Carol spoke with a glint in her eye.

"Thank you." CJ took a sip and sat on the edge Carol's desk. "So," she yelled at Carol, "I guess Danny never showed up last night, huh?" CJ let her finger graze the flowers on Carol's desk.

"No. I never saw him," she yelled.

When all the boxes were carried out of the West Wing, with her last box in her arms, CJ took a final look at the Press Room and with a bittersweet smile turned off the lights.

------


	2. Chapter Two

THAT NIGHT: THE INAUGURAL BALL. 

That night, but just in between conversations, CJ had the same look on her face she had had on her face in the office. Dressed in a silver evening grown, she was drawn into a conversation with Toby and Josh. Soon she was laughing and joking. Donna came over to join the party and then Sam, visiting his old friends. It was like old times. Then, in the middle of a smile, CJ was sure she saw someone in the darkness.

"Excuse me, " she said gracefully with her eye on the body in the crowd. She walked past a small group of people toward the man she had noticed. "Danny?" she said with a smile. The man turned around. He was indeed a red head, but it was not Danny. "I"m sorry. My mistake, I thought.." she paused. "I thought you were someone else."And she walked out of the room feeling very stupid.

CJ sat outside in the cold with her coat wrapped around her shoulders. She was bent over and crying heavily. It was as if all the emotion she was holding inside for eight years, and not to mention the emotion of leaving her job and friends, were pouring out.

Having noticed CJ was gone, Josh walked out of the party to look for her. He paused as he noticed her, unsure what to do. "CJ? he said. CJ moved her back to hide her crying from Josh.

"Yeah, "she said wiping the tears from under her eyes with her fingers.

"You ok?" He walked closer to his friend who was sitting on the edge of the patio.

"Yeah I'm fine." She kept her back to Josh, but he continued forward.

"You just disappeared?: CJ took a breath and Josh noticed the side of her face.

"CJ, have you been crying?"

"No. I'm fine. " She lowered her head.

"CJ, he's gonna come."

"Who?" she laughed and snorted through her nose showing indeed she had been crying.

"Danny."

"I'm not crying over Danny, Josh."

"Hey, you just said you weren't crying. " he said proud of catching her in a lie.

Sam exited the party through the same doorway and noticed the two. "Hey."

"Hey," Josh answered.

"What's going on out here?" Sam asked them

"CJ's crying over Danny?"

"I'm not crying over Danny!"

"Oh." Sam felt awkward.

"I am not crying over Danny! I'm just a little emotional. And I've had way too much Champaign in the last twenty four hours."

"CJ" Josh leaned down. "He's coming, " he said in his sincerest voice.

She looked at him letting down her guard. "Did he tell you that?"

"No, but...."

"Did he say he was coming, Josh?

"No. " Josh just couldn't believe CJ didn't believe him. "He loves you, CJ."

"Did he tell you that too, Josh? Did he actually tell you that?"

"No," Josh paused, "But you can't look at him and not see it."

"He's not coming, Josh," CJ spoke with anger. "I ruined it. I pushed him away and I pushed him away. And now he's just... away." CJ began to bury her head in her palms. "And now I don't even have a job, she wined just as her nose hit her hand. "Oww." She adjusted her hands.

"I feel like I really shouldn't be here." Sam spoke feeling very uncomfortable and looking around for a way to leave gracefully.

"No, I shouldn't be here." CJ got up and walked away down the lawn.

"Where are you going!?" Josh yelled at her, stretching out his arms.

"CJ, it's freezing out here. Come inside!" Sam yelled as well.

"I'm going back to my office!"

"CJ, it's not your office anymore," Josh yelled. When she didn't stop, he let out a breath and ran after her.

"They're not going to let you in, :"Sam yelled, staying on the patio.

"I left something in my office. I need to go get it. " She waved him off.

"CJ!" Josh yelled, stopping in the middle of the lawn.

"They'll let me in!" she yelled back

"CJ!" Josh yelled as it began to snow.

"I need to be alone!" She yelled back. Sam caught up with Josh.

"Let her go, Josh. "Sam said putting his hand on Josh's shoulder. Josh watched CJ disappear into a cab and after a short look, he returned from his thoughts of concern. Josh took his phone out of his pocket as he walked toward to door and out of the snow.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he followed Josh back inside.

"I'm calling someone....Yeah, hi. It's me."

----

CJ walked into the Press Room. There was one small light that had been left on in the room as she walked toward the blinded window overlooking the podium. She looked out with reflection, hitting a small light that illuminated the podium behind the glass. CJ walked past the desks and televisions and down the small steps that, from the podium, would be the left side into the room. She walked past Danny's usual seat in the fourth row grazing it with her fingers as she passed. CJ made her way up to the podium and placed her hands on either side of it, looking out nostalgically. Then she buried her head in the center of the podium as if she wanted to slam her head into it like a cartoon character.

"Uhh," she let out, completing the moment.

"One last question, Ms. Cregg... " a voice was heard from the back.

CJ lifted her head. "Danny?" she said with a questioning look out into the darkness.

"Yes, Danny Concannon, _Washington Post_. Tell me... how does it feel to no longer be the Press Secretary?" Danny appeared to her out of the shadows dressed in a tux with his tie undone around his neck. He walked down the right staircase toward her and into the room. CJ, without missing a beat, put her hand on her hips and gave it right back to him.

"It sucks."

"I'm sorry. Could you elaborate more on that for my readers?"

"It sucks big time." She joked.

"Well, that clears that up."

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same question?" He walked closer to her down the aisle.

"I asked first."

"I'm not the one trespassing on private property so....

"I forgot something," she said throwing her hair back.

"You forgot something?" Danny didn't believe her as he walked closer to her.

"Yes...I did." She was flustered. "This pen." She picked up a pen from the podium. "For example...."

"You forgot a pen?"

"This pen happens to have a lot of sentimental value for me."

"I see. " Danny was still humoring her. He nodded his head as she listed off her reasons.

"It was given to me by the.... "she tried to find the word. "....the guy who does the.....I think the real question here is why are you here?"

"Why am I here?"

"I answered your question. Answer mine."

"The pen was your answer?"

"Take it or leave it, Danny." she said with feigned malice.

"Ok." He walked toward her again, placing his hands in his pockets. He stopped next to the first row. "I'm here, because I work here. You, I can't say the same about..."

"It's three AM, Danny."

"I forgot my notes, " he said almost mocking her.

"Your notes?" She looked down and taped her fingers on the podium.

"They happened to be very important notes and....Oh hell, CJ. Why are we doing this? I came here looking for you. " He moved forward until he was next to her behind the podium.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Josh called me, " he said mesmerized by her eyes.

"Josh called you? You came here because Josh called you?" CJ spoke with anger.

"I'm here for you, CJ?" He seemed surprised she didn't get it.

"You say that now..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now he was offended that she didn't know what he meant.Then Danny got it. "You're mad at me?:" he said, realizing it in the moment.

"I'm not mad at you...."

"You are, he was amazed by his own deduction. "Admit it. You're mad at me because I didn't.... come back for you."

"Come back for me? Danny, this isn't Cinderella. You're not the prince and I'm not the maiden in... Danny grabbed CJ behind her head, kissing her and stopping her midsentence. The tension in her body drained away. They parted lips slowly.

  


"What was that for?" she almost whispered, trying to pretend she wasn't moved.

"I'm sweeping you off your feet..."

"Oh, good one, " she said with little expression. Danny smiled and leaned in again.

"Wait, " she seemed to regain her senses. "I just can't stop thinking if Josh hadn't called you..."

"What does it matter? I'm here."

"Danny..."

"You want proof?" he asked looking down and then away knowing it was what she was asking.

"Yes." CJ seemed embarrassed looking away from him. "Proof...would...be nice. " How he was going to show proof, she wasn't sure.

"Put your hand in my pocket."

"Danny!" She was shocked.

"Come one, you know me better than that!" he said defending himself.

"Too well," she said hesitantly.

"Come on." He looked at her. CJ took a moment and began to place her hand in his jacket pocket. "It's the left one."

"Thank you." She said with sarcasm as she put her hand into his left pocket.

"It's a can of soup? she said surprised and relieved, taking it out of his pocket.

"Read the label, " he said, proud of himself.

"How is a can of soup... " She looked at the label and read it out loud as she twisted it to read the entire label. "Campbell's Tomato and...goldfish. " She laughed to herself, "Danny." She looked up at him.

"I've been carrying that can in my pocket for about a week now. I wanted to come earlier CJ. Why did you think I sent those flowers in the first place?" He paused to get up the courage to tell her. "I was scared CJ. And yes, I know how surprising that is for someone who was so sure of us as I was.... but I was. I was afraid that after eight years...."

"Danny. ..." spoke with sweetness on how cute he looked. She laughed.

"Oh nice, laugh at my insecurities...."

"No. No. It's sweet. I mean after all the....it's sweet."

"Thanks? Danny didn't know what to make of that one. " CJ leaned in and kissed him like he used to kiss her years before, passionately and without reserve. Suddenly the lights came on illuminating the entire room and causing CJ to break away from Danny reflexively.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't... " Leo spoke from the door not realizing whom he was looking at.

"Leo?" CJ was shocked to see him as she took a step toward him, away from the podium and away from Danny.

"CJ. " Leo noticed Danny. "Danny."

"Leo." Danny said softly from behind CJ. She looked down for a moment not sure what to do.

"It's not what it looks like... " She demanded out of habit.

"Ok. " Leo said with no emotion one way or the other.

"I was just leaving..." Danny said and started to back away, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Alright." Leo seemed to have no idea what was going on.

"No. " CJ was flummoxed with the overall desire to confess and not be ashamed of Danny. ".. Danny and...".

"Yes, CJ?"

"Danny and I.... " She took a breath. "Danny and I are--- dating, " she finally blurted.

"We are? " Danny yelled delighted behind her.

"Yes!" She yelled at him still looking at Leo. "Now, shut up."

"Ok, " Danny said softy making himself scarce in the background.

"Are you done?" Leo asked

"Yes. Yes I'm done." CJ spoke, still feeling embarrassed, but proud of the of her statement.

"Ok. "Leo put his hands in his pockets and walked toward the door. "I'm taking a final look around. Turn off the lights when you leave."

"Leo? " CJ was confused why she didn't get any reaction from Leo one way or the other. Leo turn around by the door.

"C.J, since you're not the Press Secretary anymore, I'd try not to stay too long. Might give the new tenants the wrong idea. " Finally Leo had a big smile on his face and began to leave.

"Leo...."?

"CJ. "He came back. "Has this been going before this?" he asked her again with no inclination to his mood.

"No, no. It just happened, " she demanded. Well at least not in the Press Room she told herself.

"Then have a good night." He smiled. "Night, Danny." And he was gone.

"Night, Leo. " Danny yelled to him. CJ smiled.

Leo walked down the hall and smirked to himself. He stopped and pulled out his cell phone as he took a final tour around the west wing. "Yeah hi. It's me." He spoke into the phone sweetly. "Where are you?" He paused and listened. "No, don't go yet. I'll pick you up. Don't leave. Meet me out front. " Leo flipped down his phone and walked into his office filled with Josh's boxes. He smiled and picked up his coat in a Fred Astaire type way and made his way toward the door. He took one final look as she walked over the seal and he was gone.

In the Press Room, Danny sat in his fourth row seat with CJ on his lap. Her feet dangling into the aisle, Danny's hand on her cheek as they kissed sweetly and yet passionately at the same time, like college coeds. Danny pulled away and lightly creased the hair behind C.J's ear. CJ smiled.

"Fantasy covered." She laughed

"Yeah, I'm pretty much satisfied." He smiled.

"As nice as this is, Danny, we really should get out of her."

"Ok. " He seemed pleased. CJ stood up taking Danny's hand. She stopped when he didn't follow her down the aisle.

"What?," she said looking back at him. He stood.

"Wait. I forgot, I have something."

"What?" CJ laughed as he took her hand and brought her over to his area of the Press Room, behind the glass. CJ switched the lights off as they passed.

"I brought a gift." Danny took a bottle of Champagne and too glasses from under the desk.

"Where did you get that?"

"I swiped it from a party."

"You stole it?"

"If it makes you feel any better it was a republican-funded part...."

"A little." She smiled. Danny handed her a glass.

"This is really sweet, Danny, but if I never drink another glass of Champagne it will be too early..."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Humor me. " He said as he opened the bottle with a pop. CJ yelled at the sound and backed away. Danny moved the bottle away from him trying not to get of the over flow on his jacket. He wasn't that lucky. Danny poured Champagne into his and CJ's glass before setting the bottle down. CJ walked toward him, sat down next to him on the edge the desk with the bottle between them, yet behind them, framing it.

"So what are we toasting to?" she was flirting. Old habits die hard.

"To the end. And to new beginnings." He lifted his glass.

"To new beginnings. She smiled and they clinked glasses.

Leo's stood next to his limo in the cold, dressed for warmth, and waited. He rubbed his hands together and then he noticed her. Jordan Kendell stood in front of him with her burgundy evening dress peaking out of her black winter coat.

"Leo. What do you want?" She spoke as if she was hiding her true emotions.

"I was hoping we could talk. " He opened the door for her.

"Ok?" She smiled with a question mark, but got into the car. Leo smiled and entered after her closing the door behind him. After a moment they drove off.

LATER AT CJ's APARTMENT.

Danny and CJ stood eye to eye draped in her apartment doorway.

"So, " CJ said nervously.

"So." Danny answered

"So, we're gonna do this?" CJ tried to be positive, but she was terrified.

"Yeah." Danny said with passion.

"We're both going to do this?"

"We could do it alone, but it's not as much fun."

"I just meant that it's been decided_..."___

"Well, you're the women here, so really you've decided..."

"Yeah...."

"Cause a man..."

"--Ruining the moment here, Danny." She speed her words.

"Sorry. " He looked down.

"Nervous?

"No. You? He looked up at her.

"No." She paused, "I happen to be great in bed."

"Me too," he concurred.

"Good, " she said flatly. She looked down with awkward emotion for a moment. "I mean good... for me."

"Yeah," he concurred, although sounding as if he was getting nervous.

"You sure you're not nervous?" she asked.

"No. You?"

"You asked me that already."

"Oh, yeah, I did." He paused.

"Cause eight years is a lot of anticipation."

"True...."

"A lot to....live up too."

"You know if I wasn't nervous before you're really not helping things, " he spoke fast.

"Sorry. " She looked down.

"CJ, if you're not ready for this...."

"No. I am." She paused and looked at Danny trying to find her courage beyond her fear of disappointing him. She needed something to give her courage. "Kiss me." She looked him right in the eye.

"Ok." Danny leaned in and kissed CJ pushing her up against the doorframe. CJ was extremely affected by the kiss. Danny wasn't holding anything back. It was just enough sweetness with just enough passion to be perfect for the moment.

"Ok." CJ bit her lower lip. Danny smiled. CJ took Danny's hand and led him into her apartment. Danny closed the door behind him.

--TBC


	3. Chapter Three

THE NEXT DAY.

  


CJ moved around under the covers as her body woke up before her brain. Rustling the off-white sheets against her alabaster skin, she felt content. She felt warm as the sun shown in on her yet the cold air winter chill was trapped outside. She rolled over onto her side and stretched out her arms. Danny was gone. _Had it all been a dream?_ Bewildered, she quickly slipped herself out of her off-white sheets and into an egg white, terrycloth robe. Not being able to find her glasses CJ made her way to the bathroom and into her contacts. She couldn't find anyone, or anything without them. Still not feeling fully awake, she rustled her hair and made her way to the door of her bedroom. It wasn't long before she saw Danny sitting at her kitchen table, already dressed in his now rumpled tux, collar open and without cufflinks, helping himself to a bowl of _Wheaties._ She leaned against the doorway looking him over, tying to hold back her sly grin, as she amused herself with how much like a boy he looked. Funny how appealing formal clothes could look even with wrinkles and baggy sleeves. His hair and collar were wet. CJ wondered how long he had been awake and how he'd managed to take a shower without waking her up. Well, if anyone decided to burgle her apartment, she'd probably sleep through the whole thing.

"Hey," Danny looked up finally noticing her as their eyes met.

"Hey," she smiled, holding back a gleeful laugh.

"I hope you don't mind. I helped myself? he said in his sincerest voice.

"No," she said with the same grin as with her laugh.

"I was going to wake you before I left. I didn't want to just leave a note. I have to work today."

"Don't you think people will think it strange when you show up for work in a tux? ...a wrinkled tux? He laughed.

"Very little I do would surprise them too much. But no, I keep an overnight bag in my car in case I'm called out of town without notice. "

"Or in case you find yourself at someone else's apartment?"

"Added bonus"

CJ smiled. Her eyes twinkling at him. Danny just looked at her, noticing how alive her face was. He watched how the new daylight coming though the bedroom with a golden glow, matched her hair and skin, hit her just right. She looked so fresh. Like someone had drenched her in cold water. CJ noticed Danny's look, which only made her unconformable. She wasn't use to that look. She wasn't use to that look in Danny. Well at least for more then a moment before she slammed the door in his face or walked out of the room. She looked away like a schoolgirl and played with the belt on her robe.

"What? "

"What?" Danny asked back.

"You're looking at me funny."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. You just look so beautiful."

"What? No, I don't." She walked toward the refrigerator.

"Yes you do. Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Talk badly about yourself."

"I'm not talking badly about myself. I just woke up." She walked past Danny and he gently took her arm.

"You look amazing. You always look amazing."

Danny took her eye and she his; and for that moment, she was caught in his eyes and her face was finally serious. CJ looked as if she felt stupid for the moment. She wasn't use to such adoration.

"Why is it you can say things like that and it comes off so sweet?"

"Ahh, it's a gift.

Danny leaned in and kissed her and unlike many times in years past, CJ leaned in at the same time. Danny leaned up a little in his chair and CJ leaned forward toward him. Next thing she knew, she was draping her legs around Danny and kissing him deeply with long and slow kisses. He placed his hand on the back of her neck as they came up for air and he came in again. It was like something had come over them. Perhaps all those years apart? The night before had finally brought it all out. They locked eyes again and Danny and CJ rested their forehands together, perhaps not believing they were in this moment. Danny put his hand on CJ's shoulder and kissed the opposite side of her neck. CJ leaned her head back and took a deep breath. Danny lifted his hand. At the same time CJ raised her hands to her shoulders and let her robe fall right below her back making the shape of her body resemble a Grecian urn. Danny couldn't believe his eyes, not that he hadn't seen CJ naked. He just still couldn't get over the fact that just 24 hours before he hadn't. Danny didn't even have to say anything again. The look in his eye made her feel beautiful as Danny nestled himself in CJ's neck and shoulders. She never felt so sexy.

Outside CJ's apartment there was a lot more going on then CJ and Danny would ever have thought. Coming up her steps and into the foyer of her brownstone apartment was the President, the Ex-President Bartlet and his Secret Service detail. They entered the hallway and Bartlet knocked on CJ's door before hearing a faint sound.

"Do you hear that? The President asked with a bewildered look on his face. President Bartlet's detail looked around at each other and leaned in toward the door. They heard the noises again. And just as The President realized what he was hearing, CJ let out a large moan.

"I think she's hurt, sir." A younger agent took out his gun, as he spoke, going for the door.

"Special Agent, I don't think those are cries of pain, " the President said stopping him. The men all stood silently not knowing what to do.

"Perhaps we should go, Sir," one of the men said.

There was another awkward silence as nothing was heard. "Well, it's quiet now..? the head of the detail spoke.

"Perhaps it was the TV?" one agent suggested. President Bartlet looked at him.

"The television?" He said not believing the naiveté of the boy. "Yesterday I was the leader of the Free World. Today I'm in_ McHale'__s Navy_."

"Sir?" The Ayoung agent spoke back.

"Ahh...Let's get out of here. Quick before we're heard." They started to get the hell out of Dodge when they were caught.

"Hello?" CJ's voice was heard from inside. The President looked flustered unsure if he should turn around or keep on running.

"Oh, CJ," he tried to pretend he had heard nothing. "It's President Bartlet. Am I interrupting something?

"Oh my god." CJ was heard saying faintly. A loud crash ensued, sounding as if someone had fallen off a chair onto the floor.

"Great choice of words, Jed." The President spoke to himself.

"No. No. I'll be right there!" CJ's voice was followed by two bickering voices behind the door.

"I can come back another time." The President yelled uncomfortably."Ahh I'll be back from New Hampshire next month. Or you know what I could just call you. Yes calling is good. I'll call. Maybe from the car. From one of those cell phone thingys..."

The door opened and C.J, looking flushed and flustered, stood in the doorway dressed in her white terrycloth robe.

"CJ."

"Mr. President.." she said out of breath.

"I missed you at the party last night. I wanted to stop by before we left."

"Oh." She held the door very tightly so as not to show any more of the apartment than her body couldn't cover.

"I wanted to...." He looked at the men behind him. "Can I come in?"

"In?"

"In...your apartment. I thought we could talk. Unless of course you have company." He leaned in. "Because I could go."

"No, of course. I'm sorry Mr. President. Please come in." CJ opened the door

"Wait outside." He told the men as he walked into CJ's apartment. "Wow, very nice, CJ. I don't think in the eight years you've lived here, I've ever been inside your place."

"I think I can just about say the same for myself, " she said still feeling awkward. She looked toward the kitchen to make sure Danny was still out of sight.

The president put his hands in his pockets and walked away from CJ toward the kitchen.

"CJ, why don't you make me a cup of coffee?"

"Mr. President... ":She ran after him, but President Bartlet had already discovered Danny having breakfast in her kitchen.

"Danny," the President spoke, unsure if he was really surprised or just embarrassed.

"Mr. President. " Danny was surprised as he stood up only then to realize he hadn't zipped his fly, When both men knew that and Danny quickly turned around and fixed the problem.

"Well, I think I've seen enough." The president turned around as Danny did.

"Really Mr. President, this is not what it looks like. " Danny said defending CJ.

"No. I think it's exactly what it looks like." He paused, " Danny, you and CJ are grown adults. No need to explain." He looked over at CJ. "CJ is no longer my Press Secretary; the two of you don't need to make excuses to me..."

"Yes sir." CJ knew he was talking to her.

Bartlet looked over at Danny. "Danny, the First Lady's out in the car. Why don't you go out to the limo and say hello on your way to work. I think she'd like that."

"Well, I was just finishing my breakfast..."

"I really think you should go visit the First Lady in the car Danny.."

"Oh yeah. Ok." He looked over at CJ. "Sure? "

Danny grabbed his jacket and coat and walked past CJ, a tentative look on his face. He made his way out quickly.

"Well I lost that pool, " he said as he watched Danny leaving the apartment.

"What pool?" CJ sounded quite offended.

"Nothing." He looked back at CJ.

"There was a pool?"

"Well...."

"People were betting..."

"It was all in fun, CJ."

"How much?"

"CJ.."

"How much!?"

"That's neither here nor there..."

"Yes, I'm sorry sir." she recovered her composure.

"Now, CJ, I'm here because I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"Sir."

"Not returning my calls. Avoiding me all last week."

"I wasn't avoiding you, sir."

"I saw you hide in a closet, CJ"

"I thought it was a door, sir, " she said plainly.

"Knowing you, that might actually be true," he paused. "CJ, it's ok. If you don't want to work for me in New Hampshire, that's alright."

"I don't want to work with you in New Hampshire..."

"Well, that was blunt." President Bartlet sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry sir..".

"No, no, CJ. It's ok. Why would you want to follow this old fogey around. And what? Inform the press what time my tee time is."

"Sir, you don't play golf."

""I could. I'm retired now. Isn't that what old retired people do. You're young. You don't have to explain to me about not wanting to pal around with the poster boy for the AARP."

"No, sir that's the thing, I'm not young..."

"Does this have to do with Danny?"

"No, sir. This has nothing to do with Danny. I decided this a while ago, Danny and I just happened last night.... " She threw her last phrase off.

"I see..."

"I love working for you, sir."

"CJ, I'm not the President anymore. Call me Jed."

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"To each his own..."

"What?"

"You were saying?" He folded his hands and leaned back.

"Yes...as I was saying...I loved working for you and I'm going to miss being your Press Secretary, sir; but after eight years, I want to see what else I can do. I want to try new things..."

"And you don't want to report to the press on my tee time."

"No, sir," CJ confessed.

"It's ok, CJ. I was kind of expecting that would be your answer. But you can't blame me for trying..."

"No, sir." She smiled.

"I'd give you a hug; but I think considering your apparel, I it would make both of us uncomfortable.

"Yes, sir." She really felt awkward.

"I'll find my way out." He walked toward the door. "And, CJ." He turned back around. "Abbey and I will be in town next month. I'd like us to have dinner." He turned toward the door again.

"Yes, sir." She said with glee.

"And bring Danny."

"Yes, Sir."

"Call me Jed!" He could be heard yelling from outside the door.

President Bartlet walked down the steps of CJ's apartment building and to his limo. Abbey lowered the window.

"Hello, sailor," she said with her sexy wit.

"Mr. President, " Danny said from inside the car.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"Talking to you wife, sir?"

"Get out of the car, Danny.."

"But, Sir, it's cold and you told me..."

"Get out of the car Danny."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"I think he wants to talk to you." Abbey got out of the way and let Danny out.

"Ma'am, " Danny said as he exited the car.

"Danny." Abbey smiled as she raised the window.

"Danny, let's take a walk." He walked Danny over toward the stairs and a large bush. "And when I say "take a walk," I mean let's just walk over here and talk."

"Ok." Danny looked a little scared as Jed waved the Secret Service to back off so he could talk to Danny privately.

"Danny, do you care for CJ?"

"Yes, Sir, I love her."

"Really?" Jed was taken aback.

"Something wrong with that, sir?" he said with genuine affection.

"No, it's just so new between the two of you..."

"I've always loved her, sir."

"I see."

"But CJ never gave in to my advances. You should believe me, sir...."

"I do, I do." He looked Danny over. "Just take good care of her."

"I will."

"'Cause if you don't...I may not be the President anymore; but I do have access to the CIA, the FBI, and all means of torture known to modern man. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." Danny smiled.

"Because if we're not...."

"Yes, sir, perfectly clear."

"Great!" President Bartlet was back to his cheery self. "I'll be in town next month, You, me, Abbey and CJ are having dinner." The President left Danny on the snowy road and was off in his limo.

"Yes. sir."

Danny watched the limo drive away before hearing the door on the building behind him close and CJ walk out.

"Hey," she said buttoning up her coat.

"Hey. " Danny walked toward her.

"I saw you through the window. What was that all about?"

"Nothing. He just threatened to sick the entire U.S. Government on me if I hurt you."

"Just the U.S. Government?" She smiled. Danny took her hand.

"You going to work now?"

"Yeah." He looked at her disappointed he had to leave her.

"It's not far. "I'll walk you."

In the car, President Bartlet heard his cell phone ring.

"Is that me?" he said.

"Yes, Jed. " Abbey chimed in.

"I have a cell phone now?"

"In your breast pocket," she told him as she read the newspaper.

"Oh." He took the phone out of his pocket. "What do ya know?" He flipped open the phone and looked at the display. "Why does it say Leo's calling?" He looked at Abbey. "How does it know Leo's calling?"

"I programmed all your numbers into the phone." Abbey spoke while reading her paper.

"And it can tell me who's calling."

"Yes."

"It can really do that?"

"Answer the phone, Jed, before he hangs up."

"Funny, you're gone for the world for eight years and your phone talks to you."

He answered the phone, "hello?"

"Hey, " said Leo from the other end.

"Hey, Leo. The phone said it was you, but I didn't know if I should believe it."

"Sorry, sir?"

"Man, you too. Call me Jed."

"It's going to take awhile, sir."

"You called me Jed for years."

"I'll get used it. Listen, I won't be going back to Manchester with you tonight. But don't worry, I'll follow in about two days or so.."

"Sounds fine."

"You run into CJ? Is she coming with us?

"No."

"I tried to warn you.."

"You know she's with Danny now."

"Yeah, I know." He said plainly.

"Does everyone know, but me!?"

"I don't know sir, I didn't take a poll."

On Leo's side of the phone, Jordan sat down at the table in Leo's robe. "Tell him I say hello."

Jordan says, "hello, Mr. President."

"Jordan! Is Jordan there? The President was excited.

"Yes, sir." Leo smiled at Jordan.

"Why you old dog. When did this happen?"

"I called her last night."

"Good for you. Something must be in the air. Leo call the national weather service. Something's in the air."

"I really can't do that sir."

"'Cause I'm not The President anymore?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You had to remind me didn't you."

"I really should be going.."

"What's she wearing? He was excited joking with his friend..

"Goodbye, sir."

"Or what isn't she wearing?" He leaned into the phone.

"Goodbye, Jed!"

"Call me tomorrow with all the details."

"Why is this conversation beginning to resemble that of two fourteen-year-old girls?

"Well I don't know about you Mary, but I'm quite enjoying myself."

"Good bye Sir."

"Remember I'm married, so I have to live vicariously through you."

"Can I go now, sir?"

"You want to hang up on me now, don't you?"

"Desperately."

"But you can't 'cause even though I am the Ex-President of the United States I still was and always will be a President of the United States."

"Yes, sir."

"Goodbye, Leo."

"Goodbye, Si...."

"What was that?"

"Goodbye, Jed. Now can I hang up?"

"Yes," he laughed and Leo hung up. Jed placed the phone back in his pocket and laughed.

"What's so funny? " Abbey asked him.

"I feel like Cupid all of the sudden."

CJ had walked Danny to just about the gate of the press entrance of the White House before they stopped to say their good-byes.

"This is going to be strange?"

"Strange?"

"Usually all I think about is going to work to be with you. Not the other way around." He paused and took a more serious stance. "I had an amazing time last night," he said holding her two hands in front of him.

"Me too." He leaned in to kiss her. But CJ pulled away as she noticed a reporter walk past.

"CJ?" he said a little annoyed. She turned her head signaling him and walked off to the side. Danny followed her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready yet," she whispered.

"CJ, your not the Press Secretary anymore. We don't have to hide, Danny whispered back.

"I know. I know, she whispered. "But it's the first day after the administration and I'm seen kissing a member of the White House press corps in front of the White House. It doesn=t look good. People are going to think..."

"I don't care what people think. All that matters is what we know."

"But I care Danny. And most importantly, _they care_. You have a great career, Danny. I need to start over from scratch.... " She paused and took a breath. "If people think I was having an affair with you during my time here, it looks like you were just going after a story. But for me, t looks like I can't be trusted. " She paused, "I thought I was.... I'm just not ready yet."

"Ok, I can respect that. I don't like it, but I can respect it. " He paused, "But you have to realize that in less than twenty-four hours the Ex President of the United States and his Ex-Chief of Staff have already found out about us, not to mention the rest of their Ex-staff...who you know their going to tell. And if someone asks me, I'm not lying about it. Don't ask me to lie...'Cause CJ I love you..."

"Danny--"

"No, no. And it's ok--you don't have to say it back. It's ok if you can't say it back." He smiled slyly. "I'm a very patient guy CJ. "And I'll wait, as long as it takes, because I know you feel the same way. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to work." Danny walked away and C.J watched him. It took her a moment, but she yelled after him.

"Danny wait!" she yelled as she ran up to him and kissed him deeply on the month. She could see a reporter walk past them. CJ pulled away and fixed Danny's collar, which she had taken hold of. "Stop staring, Marv, she told the reporter and he walked away." Danny looked at CJ, very impressed.

"I so want to woo you," Danny was still amazed by her.

"Excuse me?" she laughed.

"Woo you. Woo you?"

"Woo me?"

"Yes. Woo you."

"You want to woo me."

"Woo you. Take you out, buy you nice things, Try and get into your pants."

"You've already gotten into my pants Danny."

"Well, you know the spirit of it."

"You want to court me," she laughed.

"What no one's ever asked you that?"

"No, not so many words, no."

"Yes, I want to court you. Have a courtship.

"I think we may be past that."

"Nah, we're not past that...."

"Well what were the last eight years..."

"Just a prelude, my dear."

"I see.."

"So I can court you?"

"Yes, " she laughed.

"When can I start?"

"How about tonight." She kissed Danny and put her hands in his coat pockets.

  


"I'll see you tonight." She smirked and Danny took CJ's apartment key out of his pocket, which she had obviously put there. He looked at the key in amazement and then at her. CJ turned around and bit her lower lip as she walked away.

"He's still looking at me isn't he?" she said to herself. "Don't turn around. Don't turn around. She smiled to herself, but still couldn't help herself and turned around slightly. Danny was indeed watching her walk away. She smiled and under her breath spoke out load again. "He's still staring at me. She smiled and walked away.

That night CJ woke up to find Danny sitting next to hear watching her sleep.

"Danny?"

"Hey."

"When did you get in?"

"About three hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked as she lifted her head from the pillow.

"Is that for me?" he asked as she pointed to the pink negligee she was wearing.

"Yes." She said looking down and embarrassed she had fallen asleep.

"It's nice."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

"You should have."

"I had a feeling it was a the first good sleep you've had in about eight years. I thought you deserved it."

"Thanks." She yawned again. "What have you been doing for three hours?"

"I was just finishing a story..."

"For three hours?..."

"Just the last hour, for the first two I just watched you sleep."

"I'm telling you Danny, that's kind of a little bit creepy." She smirked.

"Ok, how about I watched you sleep while I watched the late news." He pushed her hair away from her face.

"Oh. I can deal with that." She yawned again.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"But we had plans...," she yawn.

"I don't have any plans."

"Are you really this sweet? Or is it just a cover."

"You'll have to ask my field agent. Oh, I've said too much.

"This isn't fair to you, " she yawned. "But I am tried." C.J yawned again.

"How about you put your head here?" Danny tapped two fingers on his chest beside his collar bone. It made CJ feel a tingle of warmth.

"Yeah?" She was surprised with herself and not just Danny. "I'd like that. CJ smiled and nestled her head on Danny's right shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around her and watched her fall asleep on his chest. It felt so right to CJ. She had never felt so comfortable in such a small amount of time.

  


Inside, Josh sat on the edge of the desk looking over all the boxes around the office. He looked a little scared. Donna looked over at him, feeling what he was feeling and plopped on the desk next to him. Outside the noise was deafening from the busy people. Donna and Josh looked at each other and then at the room. They both had the feeling that room seemed much bigger than both of them had ever remembered. They sat there for a moment just taking in the emptiness.


	4. Chapter Four

THREE MONTHS LATER.

"So, How's married life." Josh teased C.J. as they walked through the mall for lunch. Josh had a hot dog and C.J. had an ice cream she was just finishing. They took in the spring air of the D.C. outdoors.

"I'm not married Josh." She threw the stick in the trash.

"Well, not yet.."

"Shut up."

"What?" He laughed. Josh loved to play with his friend.

"Just shut up.."

"Danny tells me everything's going great..."

""Yeah?" She paused having a giddy face. " It is?"

"What?"

"I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to fall.."

"Don't be. Just live in the moment. You guys deserve this..."

"Yeah we do don't we.."

"So what are you up to?"

"That's the thing.... nothing.....I just sit around waiting for Danny to come home. Not that I"m waiting for him to come home. I am my own women..

"Like the song.."

"That's "I am every women..""

"Oh."

"It's just that I just sit around making phone calls and taking meetings on my cell phone about jobs.. Yesterday I think I didn't even take a shower.."

"You did today right?" Josh took a step away.

"Yes!"

"Ok, good." Josh threw his hod dog holder in the trash. "What about that offer from Vanity Fair..."

"To write articles?..I'm not a writer. Toby, Sam, and Danny are the writers. I couldn't do that."

"Oh, ok."

"Wait." She stopped him. "Just, " Oh ok". No... "Hey C.J. don't be down on yourself, or "Sure C.J. you can do it." "You can do anything if you set your mind to it.""

"You just said you thought you couldn't do it?!"

"That doesn't mean I don't want encouragement.."

"Oh?" Josh didn't know what to do. C.J. changed the subject.

"How's work?"

"It's good." He paused. "Different." He paused again. "I never noticed how big Leo's office was. Did you notice how big Leo's office was? Even Donna didn't noticed it."

"No." She looked at him with all the dry wit she had in her eyes and voice.

"Oh, well it's big." They walked another stretch. "It's just different with out you guys there."

"Will's there Isn't he?. Doesn't he still have Toby's job?"

"Yeah, but it's just still.....different.."

A FEW WEEKS LATER. C.J.'S APARTMENT

Danny sat at C.J.'s lab top in C.J.'s Kitchen reading profusely. C.J. paced behind him.

"How is it?" She asked with anticipation.

"Can I finish here?" He motioned toward the screen.

"It's taking you a long time.."

"I'm almost done." He went back to the screen. "Humm. "He responded to something on the screen.

"What? What?" She peered over his shoulder. Danny looked at her over his shoulder; he didn't like this

"You know I told you you should take a walk around the block."

"I'm sorry. "She backed away and Danny went back to the screen. "Did you get to the part..."

"C.J.!" He yelled.

"I'm backing off, I'm backing off." C.J. paced a few more moments while Danny finished the article.

"I'm done."

C.J. stopped and looked at him with anticipation.

"And..."

Danny turned around in his chair.

"It's good.."

"Just good..?"

"You want me to be honest here right...?"

"Yes, yes honest... " She looked at Danny and he took a breath.

"Honest feedback, to grow from..."

"Danny!" She waited another moment for her answer.

"It's really good C.J." He tried not to smile.

"Really!?" She squalled.

"Yes. Its excellent. In fact." He smiled.

"And your not just telling me that..."

"When have I ever not told you what I thought...?"

"True, but your sleeping with me now.."

"True."

"It really is good?

"Yes." He said with all sincerity.

"Ohh." She squalled again and placed her hands on Danny's face to plant a huge kiss on his lips.

A SAT NIGHT: THE PRESS ROOM.

"How many cards you want Danny." C.J, asked

"Two.. "Danny told her and she dealt him two cards.

"Josh?"

"One." She dealt Josh one.

"So this kid reporter comes up too me.. "Danny finished his story.

"And none for the dealer.. "C.J. talked over him

" Has to be a least twenty two if not a day.." Danny finished.

"Danny... ?"C.J. looked at him with the cards in her hand.

"Oh, check." He responded not looking at her.

"Josh?" C.J. asked him.

"I raise you five.. " Josh put five chips in the pot.

"And I double that... " Danny put ten chips in the pot

"I'm in." CJ did the same.

"I'm in. " Josh did the same.

"So he comes up to me and he says, "so your, Danny Concannan," and I say "yeah", and he goes on about how much he loves my work, blah, blah blah.."

"Yeah, Blah, blah blah.. " C.J. joked with her smirk she saved for Danny.

"There's a point to this story.. " He scolded her.

"Are you in or out...?" C.J. asked.

"I'm telling a story..."

"Are you in or out?! This is Poker not story time Danny.."

"God you two fight like an old married couple.. " Josh folder his cards together.

"No we don't!" They said in unison looking Josh down.

"I'm in" Danny said throwing in his chips.

"I'm in." C.J. threw in her chips as well. "Show you cards gentleman." C.J. smiled. "Dealer wins again. C.J. began to clear up and deal the new hand as Danny spoke.

" So as I was saying.... he's talking me up and he says, so "your dating C.J. Cregg." And I say, "Yeah,What's it to ya..?""

"Yeah, What's it to ya? C.J. smirked at Danny who looked at her right back.

"It seemed cool at the time.. "He told her as he took the cards he was given. "And then he starts going on about how he just loves the Barlet Administration. Studied in high school history class..."

"Ohhh." C.J. and Josh gowned.

"That one hurt.." Josh chimed in picking up his new cards.

"Tell, me about it. But nice kid. Took him out to lunch. Means well. Just you know... young.."

"You in? C.J. asked.

"Yeah.. I call. "Danny placed his chips in the center.

"Josh?" C.J. asked.

"I call.. "Josh answered.

"I'm out. " C.J set her cards down.

"I was thinking you guys could talk to 'um. You know, tell him old stories. Nothing big. Give um a thrill."

"Sure. I'll check my schedule." Josh looked at his cards.

"Yeah." C.J. responded. "How many?" She said to Josh.

"One." Josh put his hand out and slid his new card into his hand replacing the card he discarded.

"Danny?" C.J. asked him next.

"None."

"None?" Josh spoke with surprised.

"None." Danny said again.

"You're bluffing.." Josh laughed.

"No I'm not. Danny defended.

"He"s bluffing. " C.J. didn't even look at Danny, but she knew as she played with the deck.

"I'm not!" Danny defended himself again. "You're not even looking at me." He said to C.J?

"I know when your bluffing. You're bluffing." She said shuffling the cards still not looking at him.

"Well I know when your bluffing, but I never gave it away.. " He whispered to her as if to say it was a private thing

"No you don't. "C.J, looked up at him in all seriousness.

"Yes I do!" A Danny demanded.

"No you don't. Men can't tell when a woman's bluffing.." C.J. looked him dead in the eye.

"That's not true." Josh demanded.

"Yeah, didn't you ever see _When Harry met Sally_... " Donna came in with cold drinks and handed them around the table. C.J. said nothing trying to keep her laugher to herself.

"What?" Danny looked at Donna. "What? He looked at C.J. "You never...what does she mean by that..?"

"Great." She gave an aside to Donna. "Now you've insulted his manhood, we could be here for hours."

"Tell me about it." Donna said rolling her eye balls at Josh.

"You[re bluffing.. "Josh yelled having continued his fight with Danny moments before.

"I'm not bluffing.. Danny stood sounding defiant.

"Let's see your hand!" Josh stood.

"You first.. " Danny retreated in his voice only

"God, make them stop.." Donna had made her way from her seat and stood next to C.J.

"Danny if your bluffing I'm not having sex with you tonight. " C.J said with all seriousness. She didn't look at him. She didn't have to.

"I'm out. " Danny threw his cards on the table and sat down not looking at Josh.

"HA! HA! Josh threw his finger and arms toward Danny. "In your **fa**ce!"

"You sure got him tied around your finger.." Donna leaned in and whispered.

"Yup, that's my man. She said with dry sarcasm.

AS THE NIGHT IS WINDING DOWN..

  


"So what's that kids' name. "Josh yawned as he put on his coat and followed Danny down the stairs into the Briefing Room.

"The reporter?: Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"Nathan Daniels."

"Isn't that two first names.?

"Nathan. Daniels."

"Oh.. " Josh yawned again. "Well, I'm pretty much booked for the next month or so. .Donna!

"You're pretty much booked for the next month or so.. " Donna walked between Josh and Danny.

"See." Josh said to Danny.

"Where's my coat? Donna disappeared.

"C.J? Josh yelled.

"Yeah I'll meet him." C.J. made her way to the front. "What else am I doing..." She met up with Danny and Josh from behind.

"I thought you were sleeping with me? Danny asked.

"Well, besides that." She said in her driest tone. She was also sleepy.

"Notice her total lack of enthusiasm. :"Danny said as C.J. fixed the collar on her coat and walked out the door. Danny smirked and slapped C.J. on the ass as she left.

"What was that for!?" She yelled

"It was nice.. " He begin to say showing no malice.

"No it wasn't..." CJ's voice screeched as she walked out.

"I didn't mean anything by it..."

"Don't do that in front of people.." C.J. could be heard yelling.

"I was kidding around.." Danny trailed off.

"A couple a bickering.." Josh said to himself.

"What? Donna rejoined Josh with her coat in hand.

"Nothing.."

"A couple of bickering...What?"

"That's all I meant to say.." Josh singled Donna out with his hand and turned off the lights.

"Don't you mean a bickering couple, because the other way.."

"Good night Donna." Josh walked off and Donna followed.

ONE WORK WEEK MORNING

Danny kissed C.J. in the foyer of her apartment.

"I really have to go." He said

"I know." She laughed as he kissed her again.

"Ok. I really have to get going."

"Ok."

"I'm going." He kissed her again.

"Danny.."

"I'm going.. he walked off. C.J. watched him leave only to see him return again like a boomerang.

"Just two more minutes.." He kissed her again and again. C.J. couldn't help from laughing.

"And than I really have to go. " He kissed her again. "I'm going." Danny flew away but was still holding on to C.J.'s hand and soon he was back again with his lips on her lips.

"C.J. you really have to stop doing this. I have to get to work!"

"Danny,:" she laughed. "Go!"

"OK.:" He ran off leaving C.J. laughing at him. It took a little longer this time, but Danny was back kissing her. "I'm really going this time I promise.." He spoke as he came up for air.

"You know you don't have to keep doing this..."

"What?"

"Flirting with me.."

"But it's fun.." He kissed her quick again. "I don't care what you say C.J. I have to go to work!

"Danny..: " She said sweetly.

"Bye." He kissed her again and he was off.

TWO MORE MONTHS LATER

C.J. pulled Danny into her bedroom by his tie. She wore a sexy red dress that Danny had his hands all over. She loosen his tie as she pushed herself backwards onto her bed. She laughed while he jumped on top of her causing the bed to shake. He kissed her neck with the enthusiasm of a school boy. He was defiantly eager. He stopped and looked into C.J.'s eyes as she held his face in her hands and smiled back at him.

"So I was thinking.. " Danny laid his finger along C.J.'s neck bone.

"Since I'm here all the time.."

"You want to move in..?"

"Well, I'm here every night, and as much as I like running across town for a change of clothes.. " He saw the look in her eyes. "C.J. I know it's a big step for you.."

"The last time I lived with some one we drove ourselves crazy. I don't want that to happen to us.."

"C.J. I've been here every night and every day since we've been together. All I'm talkin' about is logistics." He paused. "And Cab fare. C.J. smirked at Danny's remark.

"I want to Danny.." She said one thing, but her voice said another. She was still hesitant.

"Then say yes, Let me move in. Let me change all my magazine subscriptions and bring in my George Foreman Grill..

"You have a George Foeman Grill..?"

"Of course.."

"Well, how can I not live with a man who has a George Foeman Grill?"

"Do, you mean it?"

"Yes.."

"Fantastic.. !" and he leaned in and kissed her and she held his head in her hands.

LATER THAT WEEK:

C.J. opened one of the many boxes in her living room. Out of this one she pulled a lamb shaped like a golf bag.

"Danny what is this?"

"It's a lamp.."

"It's hideous.."

"It's art.." He walked away from her and pulled out a radio like device.

"What's that? "She said setting the lamp down.

"My scanner.. " He looked around. "Where can I put it?"

"Not in here put it in the den." She wanted it away from public view.

"Ok." Danny walked into the Den.

"I'm living with a man with a scanner." She bemused to herself. She laughed and after a moment went back to the boxes. She looked around at all the boxes. There were so many. "You sure have a lot of stuff Danny. I didn't think you=d have so much stuff.." Danny walked out of the Den. "Maybe this wasn"t such a good idea..

"C.J... " He walked over to her. "You said you wouldn't freak out. I mean I've changed all my magazine subscriptions. And there a lot, so there's no turning back now."

"It's not you Danny. I know were right. I know that now. But what if we drive each other crazy?"

"When have we not drove each other crazy?" He kissed her.

"What's this?" C.J. looked into the box behind her. Danny turned around to see what C.J was pulling out of the box.

"That's my Pulitzer."

"Wow.. "C.J. looked at with pride for Danny. "It's beautiful..."

"Mind if I put it on the mantel for now. That kid, Nathan is going to stop by later I said he could take a look at it.." Danny took it and walked over to mantel and set it down.

"Is that how you got girls up to your apartment? Did you ask them if they wanted to come up see your _Pulitzer_." Danny walked back toward C.J.

"I didn't have to use it for you." He wrapped his arms around it.

"Well, you know I'm easy. Eight years of constant torture and I'm yours.."

"I'm gonna go out and get the late edition. You want anything?"

"No."

Danny walked off and C.J. yelled after him.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, he turned around.

"I love you."

"That's the first time you told me that." Danny was deeply touched.

"I know.." She seemed embarrassed she hadn't said it earlier.

Danny smiled.

"I'll be right back." Danny smiled from ear to ear as he left the apartment, not talking an eye off her until he was gone.

C.J. walked over to the mantle and adjusted the Pulitzer. She was happy.

THREE MONTHS LATER:

Three months later everything in the apartment was in their place, including a few Journalism prizes of C.J.'s mixed with Danny's on the mantel.

  


C.J. walked into her apartment fresh from the gym. She was hot, she was sweaty, and all she wanted was a hot bath to soak in before a business dinner with her editor about her new article. C.J. dropped her bag on the couch and let out a breath before finding her way into the bedroom, her white robe, and down the hallway. She ran her hair through the back of her head as she tried to walk into her bathroom.

"Hey." She heard a sound as the door was pushed from the inside.

"Let me in.."

"In a minute." Danny paused. "I'm busy. " He sounded a little uneasy for some reason.

"Doing..what? Let me in. "She pushed the door and Danny pushed back. "Come on." She pursued.

"Ok. But you have you have to promise not to laugh."

"Ok?" She laughed.

"C. J!"

"Ok. Ok."

"Close your eyes."

C.J. smirked and closed her eyes.

"They're closed." The door opened and C.J. felt her hand being pulled into the bathroom

"Can I open them now?" She laughed.

"Not yet" He paused. "Open."

C.J. opened her eyes and with one look at Danny's beardless face she broke into hysterical laughing.

"C.J.!" Danny was hurt.

"No, No. I"m sorry." She tried to calm herself down as Danny looked uncomfortable.

"I wasn't going to shave the whole thing and then...." C.J. looked at Danny again and interrupted his speech with more laughter. "If your going to be that... " He went for the door, but C.J. grabbed his arm. Danny wouldn't take her eyes at first.

"No. Wait. "She pulled Danny in front of her. "I=m sorry. I was just caught off guard. Let's talk a look. She placed her hands on Danny's shoulder. "It's not that bad."

"Well there is the final test. "Danny leaned in and kissed C.J. Their lips met only to be interrupted by C.J.'s laughing smile. Danny pulled away and lowered his head.

"Ok." He felt defeated.

"No. No. It just--felt funny. I'm not use to kissing you with...."

"I"m going. He said like a deflated puppy.

"No. No. " She pulled him back and kissed him for real now. Danny pulled away to see C.J sly face smiling back at him as if her infections laugh was just about to break the front.

"I"m growing it back."

"Yeah. " She laughed and walked toward the bathtub.

"So. What ya doing tonight?"

"Well, first I'm soaking in a hot tub and then I have that dinner meeting, What ever that means, with that new editor from Vanity Fair. " C.J. turned the knob on the hot faucet and closed the stopper.

"Ohh, can I come." He said teasing her.

"No." She teased back, but was very serious about it.

"I meant the bath."

"So did I. " C.J. dropped her robe and stepped into bath.

"Now were talkin'." Danny said slyly as he started to loosen his tie.

"Danny... " She protested. Danny kicked off his shoes."No. Danny... " She said in her stern voice. "I've been running around all day. And then the gym. I just want to soak my muscles and relax"

"I know a way you can relax. " He walked toward her.

"Danny.. " She couldn't help from laughing.

"You, know technically this bathtub is half mine so I..."

"Danny get out!" CJ was starting to get annoyed. Danny just smiled and walked closer.

"What are ya gonna give me for it..." He joked

"Your in a good mood all of a sudden..?"

"Yeah, I am? If it were 1910 I'd be consider gay."

"And in the twenty century definition...."

"Defiantly the heterosexual version.."

"I see." She smirked. Danny walked closer "Danny don't... " He didn't listen. "Fine. If you'[re gonna be that... "She started to push herself out of the tub.

"No, no. no. " C.J. let her arms go and fell back in. "See, if you try to get out of that tub." Danny pulled his tie off his neck. "And I=m not finished getting undress, well I=m just going to have to stop you by jumping into that tub..."

"You wouldn=t..."

They looked into each other's eyes and there was a pause of uncertainty. And then in one moment C.J. started to get up and the next thing she knew Danny had jumped, well more like stepped, into the tub with her causing a large splash. C.J. let out a crackle of laugher at Danny's craziness.

"No." She crackled. "Uhh." She laughed at Danny in his wet clothes as he rested his body onto C.J.'s wrapping his wet shirt sleeved arms around her torso.

"You're crazy you know that?" She laughed

"I in fact now that." He paused. "I am also Crazy about you."

"Oh that's a new one.. " She laughed. Danny moved causing water to splash in Danny and C.J.'s face. C.J. laughed. She was very much enjoying herself. Danny kissed her again and. this time she laughed with even more enjoyment. This of course made C.J. look radiant with the heathy glow of contentment. Danny looked at her in awe.

"God. I want to marry you. " He commented as if it as another love declaration.

"What?" C.J. laughed being caught off guard.

"Don't get crazy, it's just a figure a speech..?"

"Figure of speech?"

"Yeah, like. "God, I love you or..""

"Ok." C..J said seriously/

"What? Wait? Did you mean....ok. As in...."ok" it's just a figure of speech. Or "Ok". as in "Yes.""

"Ok", as in yes. She smiled

"You'll marry me?"

"Yes!" She demanded. Danny was beside himself. He couldn't believe it. His month opened and nothing came out. C.J. was pretty happy with the reaction she got form him Danny. His befuddedness was quite amusing to her. He planted a huge kiss on C.J. Again she didn't laugh, but smiled guilefully.

TWO WEEKS LATER: _DANNY AND CLAUDIA JEAN'__S ENGAGEMENT PARTY_.

_One year since the End of the Barlett Adminatration._

"Well, were all here to toast the impending nuptials of one Claudia Jean Cregg and Daniel Concannon. Who if not for me would have never met. For if I wasn"t smart enough and handsome enough to be elected president theses two kids may never have gotten together.."

"Ohhh." The audience heckled Jed Bartlet.

"Did I mention Good looking..." The crowd laughed.

"He's laying it on a little thick, don't ya think?" C.J. whispered to Leo in a comic manner.

"Ahh, he's in his element.." Leo responded and smiled toward his friend.

"So we raise a glass to theses two people. "He looked around and raised his glass in their direction. "May your happiness in life only equal a tenth of the love I know you have in your hearts." He raised his glass high."To Danny and C.J! He yelled

"To Danny and C.J." The crowd yelled back.

"Wow, it's amazing isn't it." A young man in glasses turned to Josh as he downed his glass. "How the two of them were just good friends for eight years and be right under each other's noses and now their getting married. "Josh smiled and put his hand on shoulder of the young man in glasses.

"Yeah, well we all knew something was going on behind those closed doors.. He laughed and walked away from the boy he didn't know. "Mallory, look at you. You look amazing. He walked toward her. "Get over here."

The young man with glasses watched Josh walk away and soon made his way over to CJ who was talking with Margaret, Leo and Abbey.

"So where's the ring?" Margaret asked.

"We don't have one yet.."

"Well, you know what they say about marriage.. " Abbey laughed. "It's all about the jewelry."

"I'll be right back." Margaret made her way out. "I see they're back with the cheese balls. I love them."

"Excuse me Ms. Cregg." The young man with glasses approached.

"Nathan. Hi. Please call me C.J." She laughed it off. She was in amazing spirits.

"C.J. I just wanted to say congratulations. I have to get back work."

"Thank you Nathan." She smiled and turned her words to the group. "Nathan here is a cub reporter at the White House. She looked at Nathan. "Danny's taken him under his wing."

"Really? I'd think Danny would keep all the stories to himself. " Abbey spoke.

"Well, he's not telling me any secrets. Just showing them the ropes." The boy was very nervous.

"Nathan this is..." CJ motioned toward Abbey.

"I know who she is. Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"And this is..." C.J continued toward Leo.

"Yes, Leo McGarry.."

"Pleasure. Don't let them battle you around too much." Leo answered

"Yes, Sir." Nathan paused. "Well I should be going."

"Bye Nathan. " C.J. smiled and he was gone. As he left Josh followed Danny past the doorway as Nathan look a final look and closed the door to the party. Danny caught him from his eye as he left..

"So, how come you proposed with out a ring.?" Josh said suggestively.

"It was just spur of the moment kind of thing.." Danny answered bringing his attention back to Josh.

"Like you were both naked kind of spur of the moment kind of thing..? " Josh being horrible was fishing.

"Well, _she_ was naked... "Danny smirked and walked off.

"Hey, don't keep me hanging like that.. and Josh followed Danny.

The party had sort of become a reunion of the old west wingers. Everyone in their clusters enjoying each other's company. Danny had found his way to his fiancees as she talked with Abbey, The President, Leo and Jordan.

"So when's the date? Abbey probed C.J. and Danny.

"Well.." C.J. looked up at Danny smiling. "We haven't really set a date.."

"You haven't set a date." Abbey scolded them.

"Don't get my wife started about weddings.." Jed cautioned the couple.

"We just want to take our time. We want to be engaged for a while.." Danny spoke up. It's what C.J. wants. "He said looking at her.

"Well, listen to this one." Abbey said of Danny. "This one over here.. "She pointed to her Husband. "Wouldn't wait to get married. Wouldn't even wait until I was out of Medical School, like I wanted.."

"Well that's because I'm Catholic. I just wanted to have sex with you. " The President joked..

"Jed." She pocked him as if she didn't like the joke, but deep down she did.

"Well, its true.. " He laughed and hugged her from behind planting a kiss on her cheek. C.J. looked at the them with awe. Would that be her and Danny, she thought to herself. She felt it. It seemed that right.

"So, Danny... "The President asked. "I know how our Claudia Jean is doing, but I haven't caught up with you. What are you doing theses days to keep C.J in the matter to which she is accustomed. to...?" The group laughed.

"I think, its more the other way around..." Leo joked and the crew laughed with them.

"Well, I should be finishing my book soon...."

"Oh, yes the book, the book......and who is that about again ..? The group tried not to laugh, Danny a little more so because he would never really feel as familiar with Jed as the rest of his ex-wingers would.

"It's about you Sir,"

"Oh, yes. " He smiled. I seem to remember. "I do seem to remember hours of interviews in my home. " He looked over at Danny. "That was you?"

"Is it about the entire administration?" Jordan asked.

"Yes...." Danny answered

"Yes, so when we wish Danny luck on his venture we actually mean it this time.. " The President said with all is own brand of sarcasm.

"Yes, sir. Danny held C.J.'s hand in his right moving her fingers to adjust his hold and feel her near him. C.J. noticed this and smiled as he looked at her. Everyone noticed their joy and couldn't be happier.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

FOUR MONTHS LATER:

Danny paced between the foot of the bed and the headboard. C.J. sat on the bed with newspapers strung around her.

"Danny... She tried to calm him as he held the book section of The New York Times hands and began to read quotes

"Although the once decorated journalist..."

"Danny... She took her reading glasses off her head and threw them on the bed.

"....makes some valid points one only feels he is holding back giving us the sugar coated surface of rehashed information we already now...

"Danny! She yelled stepping off the bed. He put his finger up to her for him to continue exasperated by him C.J. let out a load breath and sat up from the bed walking away from him.

"...._Although, _ some of his commentary is bitting one wonders if he skipping over the more interesting moments, including one the reader keeps waiting for him to reveal, the sparking of his currently relationship with Barlet Administration Press Secretary C.J. Cregg and the rumor that during her stay in the white house they were more than friends... He looked up at her. AThat stuff is private and they know that...."

"Are you surprised. They just want all the titillating information. Your book was well balanced. It as the truth! Don't some Jackie Collin's Novel... C.J. thought she finally made him calm down. Danny want back to the paper

"Oh, but this one's my favorite. Danny began to read again seeming to skip ahead. C.J couldn't take it anymore A One only wishes he would have just string together his old filed stories. Stories he wrote before he became Mr. C.J. Cregg. He looked up, not looking at C.J. and end the last part. "Mr. C.J Cregg."

"Danny! Its just a review. Since when do you care about...."

"It's the Times. He said shaking the paper at her."

"It's one paper!"

"It's The Times.. He shock the paper and threw it on the bed. AAnd The Post.. He pointed toward the papers on the bed. AAnd the....My own paper, C.J!. My own paper! He was harping on his review in The Washington Post. "

"Your forgetting what all or almost all theses papers are saying...it's a great book, Danny, stop harping on the bad stuff. This one just happens to be.."

"But, they question my ethics C.J! My ethics!"

"Welcome to the club. She said dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean.."

"I think you now what it means..."

"No, clarify for me. I forgot my C.J. to English dictionary in the other room..."

"It's means I think this is a little bit of a double standard here, Danny! All those years you were pursuing me you told me it didn't bother you, that I should lighten up...You didn't seem to have a problem with the repercussions then.."

"Hey, don't put this all on me. I'm not the only one in this relationship here.."

"And your not the only one who=s had their ethics questions..!"

"What are you saying!"

"I'm saying grow up Danny!"

"You think I should grow up..."

"Yes, Danny! Grow up! He walked away from her and took his wallet off the night stand. "Take some responsibility for your actions! I have."

"My actions. I can't believe your putting this all on me.."

"I am not putting this all on you...!"

"You're calling me a hypocrite!"

"If the shoe fits!" She said with a slow stir.

"Oh, that's original. He walked into the living room and grabbed his coat. "I'm going to for a walk!

"Fine!"

"Fine!" C.J. yelled back

---

Much later that night Danny came home to a dark apartment. He walked into the bed room and saw C.J. asleep on the bed. Still in the same clothes she had been wearing when he left her that morning. Usually he wouldn't want to walk her, but he was compelled to at this moment. He turned on the light next to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Unlike that first night he found herself C.J. had nestled herself on the left side of the bed and not sprawled herself in the center of it

"C.J." He whispered trying to rouse her delicately. "C.J." He said again placing his hands on her arms. C.J. opened her eyes to see Danny in front her.

"Hey." She said dreamily.

"Hey.." he smiled back at her. C.J. mood changed drastically as she found herself awake.

"Don't ever do that again!" She said hitting his on the cheat.

"Oww.."

"You had me worried sick. I was going to call the police. Or worse Josh."

"Josh?"

"He borrowed my car."

"The mustang?"Surprised she would do such a thing.

"Long story..."

"Have you been playing poker with out me.."

"Where were you..?!" She demanded.

  


"I was out walking.. " He paused feeling very stupid of his actions. "I'm sorry C.J.?"

"No, no. I'm sorry too. She said adjusting herself higher on the bed so that she was sitting. "I should have said what I said.. It was out of line."

"No, it was the truth. You needed to say it." She sat up.

"Come with me to the living room." He offered her his hand.

"What?"

"Come into the living room." He looked so calm and sincere. C.J. just knew she had to follow him. She adjusted her eyes and walked into the living room with Danny. He turned on a smaller light next to the couch and motioned for her to sit down.

"You're right. I was insensitive to what you had to give up for me. For the flack you had to take. I should have been more consideration of that. I know that now.."

"You were upset.."

"No, let me finish." He said sweetly with a mission.

"Ok?" She could see he had a something important to say. He took her hand.

"While I was walking I kept hearing what you said to me in my head, "Take responsibility for your actions" so.. "He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"Danny.. She said almost silently. He opened the box showing her the single cut diamond engagement band. Understated and classic it fit the couple perfectly. "It's beautiful.."

"It's not official with out a ring, He said as if he was quoting someone. And then he leaned down off the couch onto one knee.

"Danny, you already propose to me, you don't have to...

"But I didn't do it right.."

"Claudia Jean Cregg.. "Danny spoke and C.J. started to cry,

"Danny.."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes", She spoke though her smile. Danny slipped the ring on her finger and sat back on the couch taking her hand. AWait.. She pulled back standing up. "I don't want this to be because we had a fight.."

"It's not."

"I don't want you to think you have to buy me jewelry when ever we have a fight, I mean don't get me wrong, it's nice. I mean if you want to buy me jewelry for no reason what so ever... I mean no.. "Danny laughed at C.J. stopping herself.

"It's not." He said standing up to her level and tanking her hand. A...I want us to get married C.J.

"We will."

"No. I mean now.."

"Now!"

"Well, not now. I mean we have to get blood tests and what ever else you need to do when you get married?"

"...we need a licence..."

  


"Yeah a licence.. " He paused. "I love you C.J. and your right, it doesn't matter." He pulled her closer. "Let's just go down to City Hall and get married. Just do it. I want to be married to you C.J. I just want to love you and forget about the rest. What do you say?" C.J took a moment and looked him in the eyes.

"Ok." Danny smiled and gave her a hug. "But, city hall. I'm not flying to Vegas or driving to Atlantic City and being married by some Elvis impersonator."

"Deal."

---

C.J. had plenty of time, but was still behind in her schedule for her departure. She picked a dangling pearl earing off the dresser and placed it in her left ear. They were her mother's and it was her stab at something old. As she placed the other earing in her right ear the phone rang. She ran over to it as she made sure the earing was in place.

"Yeah... She said answering the phone. It was Danny "I'm on my way..

"Ok, I'll meet you out front.. He said adjusting the phone on his shoulder. "I'm almost done here.

"Ok." C.J looked at herself in the mirror. She had decided on an off white, almost yellow dress suit, casual yet dressy.

"I thought we'd grab something to eat first."

"Ok".

"Nervous?"

"No." She laughed.

"Didn't think so."

"You.?"

"Me, I've been waiting for this longer than you. I'm beyond that.. "

Good-bye Danny.. She smiled slyly.

"See ya." He said with his voice rasing. He hung up.

C.J. hung up the phone and turned her body around noticing that her shoes were not where she thought they were. C.J. frantically looked under the bed finding only one shoe. This was a predicament. The phone rang again.

"So what are you wearing..?" Danny said on the other end.

"Danny, I'm running late.."

"Cause when I Imagine you on my way over I want to know what I'll be taking off you.."

"Danny.."

"Of course what=s under it too. I like to have a vivid Imagination.."

"Good-bye Danny!" She hung up the phone.

"Ah!" She yelled as she found the other shoe and put it on her left foot The phone rang again and as C.J. answered the phone she hopped on one foot placing the right shoe on it's matching limb. "An off white Donna Karen suit, my Jimmy Choo shoes, and a matching white lace slip with thigh high stockings.. . "She said into the phone assuming it was Danny.

"C.J.?" It was President Bartlet's voice.

"Mr. President!" She yelled surprised and embarrassed dropping the phone. AOww She yelled as it hit the floor almost hitting her feet. She quickly knelt down and grabbed the phone.

"Mr. President.. ?" She said as she hoped he was still there.

  


"C..J?"

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were Danny."

"It's alright? Are you excepting a phone call?"

"No, Sir?"

"Still can't get over this whole Sir business can we C.J."

"Trying everyday, Sir." She took a breath.

"Alright. " He decided to end that conversation. "C.J. how's Danny?"

"Very well.. Thank you"

"Tell him not to bother with those's reviews. It's a great book. Even I didn't like everything he said about me. Which means it must be the truth." He joked.

"Yes, Sir. I'll tell him." C.J. picked at her stockings and checked the time.

"Listen, Sir. I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but really have to get..."

".....I thought he did a very well balanced job. You tell him that.."

"Yes, Sir..." C.J. took the her suit jacket and put it on as she continued to talk to Jed.

"C.J.....your voice sounds hurried. Are you on your way some where..?"

"Yes, Sir.... " She said remembering in her voice she had already told him that. "And I'm actually about five minutes into being really late.-"

"Oh, tell them you were talking to The President, they're understand.." He joked. Or was he really joking?

"I really don't think so, Sir.."

"In fact cancel it..I'm calling because Abbey and I were called to town unexpectedly, in fact I'll be touching down in an hour. I'd like us to have lunch. Leo too. He's tagging along."

"I really can't, Sir, but thank you." She looked around and silently spoke to herself. "Keys? Keys?"

"Come one C.J how often are we in town. I want to see you.."

"Today really isn't really a good day, Sir... " She was trying to hide it. Danny and C.J had decided to not tell anyone. Not even Josh and Toby, or any of their friends still in town. They wanted it to be private. C.J. hadn't even told her brother=s and their family. They were doing it at City Hall because they wanted their wedding to be just about them. Just get it over and be done with it sort of thing.

"It can't be that important..cancel it.."

"I really can't Sir.."

"We'll be in by three thirty and I'm not talking no for an answer.."

"Three thirty? That's really a bad time, Sir.." She knew she shouldn't tell him, but felt it was the only way to him off her back and her out the door.

"What's so important C.J? What could you be doing that's so important that you can' cancel to see me?"

"Well, Sir, I can't have lunch with you....'cause..at three O'clock today."

She took a pause, "I'm kind of getting married.. " C.J. cringed as she waited for the response.

"You're getting married?" He questioned. "Does Danny know about this?" He said in his fun sarcastic tone.

"Yes, he does. He's the one I'm marrying.." She said humoring him

"Oh, I see. " He paused. "Does anyone else know about this, or ....?"

"No, Sir. You're the first. It's a kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing.."

"Good. I don't feel so bad..."

"We just decided sort of... decided it the night before... " She tried to assure him.

"I understand.."

"Really, even our families don't know..."

"No, C.J... I'm not offended. I understand. .." He paused. "Let me just ask you this? Who's giving you away.."

"Giving me away?"

"Giving you away? Speaking up for you? You have to have someone give you away.."

"Give me away?" She laughed. "I never thought about that..I mean with my father.. " She paused. "I guess I never thought about that. " She laughed at herself keeping her thoughts on track and away from her father. C.J. began to reach under her dresser looking for her keys not relazing her train of thought. "Of course if we're really talking about..."givin" myself away I guess that ship's already sailed on that one. .. a long time......"

"C.J. I think we just crossed the line into too much information..."

"Sorry, Sir.-- Got a little carried away.." C.J. felt quite embarrassed. Still no keys.

"Understandable. "There was a pause.

"Sir..."

"Yes, of course." He seemed sadden. "Well, congratulations. C.J. " He said mustering up the enthusiasm he really did mean. "My love to Danny."

"Thank you Sir. Good bye. " C.J pushed the off button the phone and placed her hand in her pocket. She found her keys.

"Ahh. " C.J. yelled at her lateness. She grabbed the her purse and was out the door.

C.J. of course was late and with her apparent nervousness made her a big ball of energy. Danny being the cool and calm one, most of the time, calmed her down right away. Danny wore a nice suit with an equally nice tie.

"I like the choice.. " She said played with his tie.

"Well, it is my lucky tie.."

"Lucky tie?"

"I was wearing it the day I met you.."

"Danny? How can you remember that.?"

"I do. I also know that in the last ten years you've gone through about seven hair style changes.."

"Danny.."

"Why... I don't know? I mean your hair looks great anyway. Why keep changing it..."

"A girl needs a little variety." She smirked

"I remember you smelled like tea and channel when I kissed you for the first time." He pushed her hair away from her face. "And that you took my hand. " He took her hands. "I remember everything about you.. And my memory is long C.J. Cregg. Very long. "He smiled and took her hand. "You ready for this?

  


"As much as I'll ever be." She squeezed his hands. Danny let C.J into the Hall, which for some reason was not as busy as it use to be, but still filled with half as many people. She looked around all of a sudden feeling very aware of her surroundings. She passed people and people and was sure she saw a man with a ear piece in his ear. "Nay,..." She said to herself. Too many years of being around them she was seeing things. Or something important was in the building. It was Washington. She was right about that.

Danny and C.J. made it to, AThe room where people went to get married. as C.J. called it. They turned the corner and walked toward the door they had been directed too to see a women with her back to them. She turned to reveal it was Abbey Barlet smiling and holding her hands together in front of her.

"Mrs. Barlet!?" Danny was in shock.

"What are you doing here?" C.J. asked.

"Well, don't the two of you look nice.. She said before answering C.J. question. "You don't think Jed would let one of his most trusted staff members get married alone." Danny turned to C.J.

"How does the President now were getting married?" Danny said facing her privately.

"I may have told him.." She confessed.

"C.J?"

"He called me after I talked to you. He kept asking me to lunch I had to say something."

The President opened the double doors at the same time to reveal Danny and C.J to him. Abbey turned to him as did Danny and C.J.

"Oh wonderful" He said looking at them and then his wife. "They[re here."

"Come, Come.." He called the couple.

"Mr. President...." Danny spoke trying to put his foot down.

"That means you have to come here... " The President defined his words for them.

Danny looked at C.J. and took her hand. They walked into the court room. C.J. smiled at the sweet thing he had done or what he had apparently had done. .The room had been decorated with from row to row with flowers and white tool including an open canopy where the judge would stand. Danny and C.J.'s mouth's were open.

"Pretty snazzy." Leo spoke from the behind Jed.

"Leo!?" C.J. blurted out.

"Congratulations Danny." Leo shook Danny's hand. " C.J." He said giving her a hug. C.J. was confused.

"Really, Sir. We don't need all this done..,,How did you do all this done... " Danny looked around frustrated.

"I'm not the Ex leader of the Free world for nothin'." He joked back.

"Hey, Hey.. " Josh entered from behind followed by Donna. "I'm here. I'm here."

"Oh, this is so sweet.." Donna said holding a tissue and welling up a little.

"Donna, the wedding hasn't even started yet..."

"I can't help myself. Its just so..." She gave Danny and C.J. impromptu hugs. Hugging C.J. longer than was comfortable. It was all so fast and the next thing she knew the room was filled with, Charlie, Ginger, Bonnie, Carol, Will, Sam, and Toby with his two children.

  


"Ok, when's this thing starting.. " Toby said with no real emotion "Congratulations." He said giving Danny a hand shake and C.J. a kiss on the cheek. "You know I mean that. " He said with a smile has he looked into C.J's eyes. C.J. was starting to enjoy the moment. Danny, not so much as all the people from C.J.'s past from the white house came out of ever nock and cranny. Danny looked over the group with amazement. Josh gave Danny a huge.

"Man, this is so amazing! Josh gave Danny another bear hug. He was real jazzed. "Toby where's the cigars!" He yelled over to him

"In the car.. " Toby yelled back,

"Well go get them!" Josh yelled back

"They]re for later.. " Toby trailed off as Josh walked over to him to debate the issue. It was too overwhelming for Danny.

"Mr. President. Really this is very nice. But C.J. And I..."

"Yes, Danny.. " Jed turned to him

"We had plans..that's all. He stood up to Jed as much as he could.

"Yes. C.J. took his hand wanting to appear as a reunited front. AIt=s really very nice, but.. The President put his arm around C.J. interrupting her and doing the same to Danny made them walk down the aisle away from the crowd.

"Danny, C.J. Mrs. Barlet and I have put a lot of time and energy in a very small amount of time to put this together for you... And all your friends have come by on short notice, some of them leaving their jobs, with very important people I might add. All to support you. So you two will get married, I will be giving the bride away, and then afterward you will join us to celebrate at a very expensive hotel...where I have rented out their best room.. And There I will consume a large amount of alcohol and retire upstairs to make love to my wife. " He turned to C.J. "That last part was just a little too much information, but were just call that payback for your little confession on the phone this afternoon."

"Yes, Sir. " She said softly.

"And as a thank you, I'm just going to look past the fact that even though both of you are Catholic your're bypassing being married by a priest for this. " He motioned to the room and than paused for one last comment. "But, I do have the Arch Diocese on speed dial if you two change you mind.. " He smirked and walked away. "Ok, people let's get this going." He clapped his hands together. "Donna, Bonnie, Ginger, Carol-- You're the bridesmaids, little Molly you can be the flower girl.." As he listed off everyone's job. Leo came up to the couple.

"Humor him, it makes him feel like he's in charge again.." Leo patted Danny on the back and walked away. Danny noticed the large grin on C.J.'s face as she watched the goings on.

"You like this don't you?

"I do." She confessed. "I'm sorry Danny." She smiled from ear to ear.

"It's ok. " He smiled back. "I don't care where we are or who we're with." He paused and looked her in the eye. "I just want to be married to you. " C.J. smiled and Danny kissed her.

Leo had made himself to the front, or to back of the room by the doors when Margaret entered holding a small purse.

"Did I miss anything. " She said hurried.

"No." Leo said smiling, but not looking at her, enjoying his friend Jed pontificate in front of him.

"Because of I was late, it would be really bad...

"You're not late!

" wouldn't want to be late, because then I could miss the whole thing or at least the good stuff... Once I was late to the theater and they wouldn't let me take my seat until after the first scene and then I had no idea what was going on...I mean those signs Ayou will be seated at the discretion of the management. "I mean they're not kidding..."

"Margaret! He yelled.

"Sorry." She lowered her head. "I just would hate to be late. " She said in a lower pitched voice. Leo lowered his head at her antic.

"I call best man!" Josh yelled.

"You can;t just call it?" Sam asked. "Its not the front seat on a road trip."

"Well, I call it. I've known him longer." Josh said in his cocky voice.

"Don't look at me. I hardly know the guy. " Will blurted from behind.

"But that's not fair." Sam continued. :I mean what if Leo wanted to be the best man?"

"I don't care. " Leo waved them off.

"Oh. Well still... " Sam was really looking for an agreement. "Or Toby.. " Toby heard his name as he passed behind following Huck around.

"I really could care less." He said. Finally the president came over to Josh and Sam.

"And Josh, you should be the best man.."

"Yes!" Josh pulled his arm back in a winning gesture.

"...Since you've known Danny the longest"

"Sir... "Sam chimed in.

"Well he has.. " Jed responded.

"Sore looser! " Josh said to him like they were teasing brothers.

"Sir.. ?" Sam confronted Jed.

"Yes, Sam.." He said with sarcasm in his voce.

"I really... " Sam tried to make his case.

"Ok, Sam, " Jed put his hand up to stop him. "I'll make you first runner up. If Josh is unable to fulfill his duties as Best man, then and only then will you become the Best man."

:Well, I suppose...that's only fair.." Sam felt stupid but it sill meant a lot.

"Ok, places!" He yelled before turned to C.J and putting out his hand. "Claudia Jean?"

She kissed Danny and walked away giving him a last smirk. Danny put his hands in his pocket and gave her that amazed look. Everyone took their seats and their positions leaving Sam feeling like he had nothing much to do.

"I'll just stay here." He paused. "With nothing to do..." As he said his final thoughts he turned around to see Mallory walk into the room. Sam noticed how amazing she looked right away.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked him not looking at him as if she was just asking the room, but was really asking him.

"No, you're right on time. " He said to her."I didn't know you we're going to be here?"

"Myather called me. I just got out of class, so I decided to stop by. She smiled at him with that look that made Sam unsure if she was flirting or leading him on.

"I see. " He said looking at her. "I'll show you to your seat. He said. He showed her to her seat.

  


The wedding was just what the two wanted. Understated. The president walked C.J down the aisle where Josh and Danny stood. Danny and Josh beaming proudly, but no one more than Danny has he truly felt he was getting his prize.

"So guess we're not having a bachelor party huh?" Josh asked Danny as C.J walked down the aisle.

"No." Danny never took his eyes off C.J.

"Sure?"

"Pretty much." Danny was sure.

"Could I have my own and call it yours?"

"Go hog wild."

"Cool"

They made it to front and Danny took C.J's hand. Donna cried and Josh rolled his eyes Even Danny and C.J themselves had a few tears in their eyes. The President took his seat next to his equally tear eyed wife and took her hand. As they spoke vows they each had written for themselves, everyone was heart stricken to hear what the two had to say together. And in that moment they were truly alone. Speaking their love for only each other

After the party Danny took C.J. up to a suite The President had reserved for them. He kissed her gently and after a few attempts, and thanks to an old knee, decided not to carry her over the threshold. It was the thought that counted after all.

"Hello Mrs. Cregg hyphenated Conconnan." C.J laughed at his humor. "You know I wasn't serious, you don't have to take my name if you don't want to." He said seriously.

"I know Danny. " She smiled.

  


"I don't want to pressure you in that. I don't care. It's not important to me. Your what's important to me. "

She smiled.

"I thought I'd just use it on credit cards and drivers licences, you know my very own secret identity. "Danny smiled. "Maybe I'll rob a bank. " He kissed her

And that night Ex-President Barlet was not the only one to get lucky.

THE END

(look for part two soon)


End file.
